User talk:ThenotoriousHeisenblokz
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 01:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) please do not vandalize my page you vandalized my page by putting a naked videl pic, why? and on my profile?? ( 11:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC)) Ban ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 04:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Verm John HeisenBlokz Dear Kid Vegeta Please understand I had not done those misculanious act's please unband me #1 someone hacked my account # 2 Please unband super saiyan 7 somebody has hacked my account please unband my account Moving Please stop moving your blog around. You are creating a ridiculous number of error reports that are difficult to deal with. There is no reason to move your page from the blog to begin with. -KidVegeta (talk) Re:What did you do that? Giving you a benefit and assuming you're not a troll for the next few hours or so: *What makes you think I'' hacked your account? *What makes you think Taiko is my sockpuppet? *Oh, and I never insulted KV... So... I'm curious as to your answers to the first two bulleted questions. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody''' | talk | *Well, that's interesting. Because I haven't been on my email in months. And I'm betting the email that may or may not have been sent to you wasn't mine... *Dats funny, 'cause I haven't been on this Wiki's chat for a while, and I never said that. *I blocked wut? *Ok, I'll let you have your opinion. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | *I never said that on chat. And I never confessed to having Taiko as a sock. I've actually never made a sockpuppet, believe it or not... *Yeah, no. That's not my email. In fact, I changed my Username to 'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' because my account was somehow accidentally named after my email. If you don't believe me, check the earliest history log of my talk page at Dragon Ball Wiki, and you'll see I had a different User name. *I blocked screenshots? As in, ...what exactly? I deleted screenshots you uploaded...? That's a bit vague, I'm not sure what you mean. *I didn't lie to KV, as far as I recall. At the time I don't think I knew you, and I'm pretty sure we didn't encounter each other on Dragon Ball Wiki until after that message. *I'm not lying, currently everything I've said so far is the truth. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Stating my opinion isn't lying. Because you disagree with me means you have a different opinion, not that I'm a liar. Also, in my second comment, I said "Actually, blah, I guess it's a pretty good list compared to Raging Blast 2 (so far)." *Even if me telling KV you are a liar is a lie on my part, that's only one lie, not several. *Not sure if that would work. Just about everyone at Dragon Ball Wiki regards you as a troll. I kinda doubt anyone would hack your account, since you're new to Wikia. Usually a hacker would target an Administrator or really popular User to bomb their reputation... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | *M'kay, keep your opinion of me being a hacker with absolutely no proof. *My roster is essentially perfect, so the only way you could make yours better is if you started making a bunch of what-if characters, forms like Super Saiyan 5 and 6, and added useless characters like Oolong. I doubt you could even come close to it only using real characters, considering my list encompasses just about everyone, including little-known characters you probably don't even know about... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | Re:Game discussion I wasn't voting against Future Krillin. I was using him as an example to explain why you don't need so many future characters. If you're waiting for more votes on anything, you're not likely to get them - people don't common on blogs too much anymore. -D-Disk (talk) Power chart #1 Super Vegito < Super Saiyan 3 Goku Super Vegito = Super Saiyan 4 Goku Super Vegito = Super Gogeta Explanation Vegito in Base is obviously stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. I can't really explain the reason why except based on coolness . They're both Cool&Fusion's don't know why 1 would be stronger than the other. Reply *Hmm. *It's a blog, so I can't (KV wouldn't be able to do anything; blogs are locked to everyone but the User that made it and Administrators/Bureaucrats/VSTF/Staff). *Oh. Ok. *I'm used to it lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 16:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Uhh... *Pan (Super Saiyan)? *Gotenks (GT/AF)? *Borgos? *Shugesh? *Master Mutaito? *Battle Jacket? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) *You added them after I left my message. *M'kay. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) *Not sure what that means, but ok. *If you want to. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Response/Re: How I got blocked *Nice, that's pretty impressive. *I couldn't find anything under that name; do you mean DragonBall AGT: Raging Tenkaichi? Hmm. Overall though, if I knew how to hack accounts and wanted to be a real jerk, I'd hack 10X and block everyone... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 21:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The search bat isn't giving me anything under that name. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that. I actually didn't know what you were talking about... anyway I even have it listed at the top of the article in the second paragraph; it's 312 characters (soon to be 315) -_-. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) *M'kay. *...depends. *M'kay. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Poll of the week: Week #1 What's your favorite Super Saiyan Form? Original Super Saiyan False Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan Ultra Super Saiyan Full-Power Super Saiyan Semi-Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Super Kio-ken Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God Super Great Ape/Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5 Reply thing *Yamu, Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, 5th Form Frieza, Bio-Broly, 1st Form Cooler, 2nd Form Cooler, 3rd Form Cooler, 4th Form Cooler, 5th Form Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Gokhan (Goku + Gohan), Trunkhan (Future Trunks + Gohan or Future Gohan), Tiencha (Tien + Yamcha), Cellin (Cell + Krillin) *Not in a literal sense, because that would make me look like a pedophile. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | *M'kay. *Awesome. *Awesome. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:48, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps, indeed. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I made a Sequel *Awesome. *I see. Some I'd say are good choices. *Me too, for certain articles. *I saw some pictures of it... Future Trunks doesn't look like Future Trunks lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:43, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning I have asked you repeatedly to stop deleting discussion from talk pages. This is your final warning. Don't do it again. -KidVegeta (talk) Quick thing I want to say Yes, I'm sure your Future timeline explains why Future Vegeta, who died during the Androids' attack, has both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 very well, along with all the other random inclusions. I mean, seriously, I can sort of see maybe including the Future characters from Shin Budokai: Another Road if you're stretching for a big roster, but Future Bibidi is a bit absurd. I like a big roster myself but yours is just absurd and includes several unneeded fighters (How is Future Yajirobe different from Yajirobe and why do I want to play as him?) --File:Volta.pngIncoming tactical awesome! 00:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: News and Updates *I have. *Yep. *I see. *Cool. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:46, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Yes. But I think Vegeta wasn't in that movie. *Other Wikis. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 03:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Ah ok. *Yeah, probably. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) New Game Super Vegito (Remastered HD) 22:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Dragon Ball GT Sparkling Tenkaichi Adult Goku (GT).png Kid Goku (GT) .png Kid Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan) .png Kid Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3).png Super Saiyan 4 Goku.png Vegeta (GT).png Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan) .png Trunks (GT).png Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) .png Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta .png Poll of the week: week #2 Which game would you buy Budokai Tenkaichi 4 Raging Blast 3 Dragon Ball ZGT Sparkling Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Universe Dragon Ball Universe 2 Stuff *I think so. *...Wow. *That would be a rule violation...and usually I report such things, so it'd probably be best not to tell me. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Awesome brah, I'll check 'em out when they're made. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it doesn't look too scary to me, just that it has a good bit of ominousity. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/f/f7/Aint_nobody_got_time_for_that.jpg —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Poll of the week: week #3 Which Fanon are you most likely to see Bardock the First Super Saiyan The strongest human Terrorology Saiyan Tag Bujin & Bido Do not edit with this account again. I also do not want to hear you say that you aren't him, because you are. Again, if you edit with him again, I will ban his account; and because he's you, this will also ban your heisen account. So if you want to continue to use that one, don't edit with Bujin & Bido. -KidVegeta (talk) Rolo Of course you can use Rolo, and thanks for the support, just give me credit. , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 14:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Characters I see. Nice http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah. That sounds...interesting. Lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC)